Coffe·
by ddeiSmile
Summary: Reto, "Un Mes con ItaDei". Películas prestadas y unos cuantos pantalones robados, pero entre tantas cosas que tenían en común jamás llegaron a sentir lo mismo el uno por el otro, porque Deidara amaba a Itachi y éste último no.
1. Oreo｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto.  
**!**advertencias: UniversoAlterno«Ooc«Slash(chico/chico)«Lemon.«PWP?  
**!**reto: _Un mes con ItaDei_. Día correspondido: 21/4.

* * *

**Coffe**►  
—_Autor: ddeıS_—

* * *

Capítulo I: _O_reo.

* * *

Tomó el vaso con leche entre sus dedos y miró el resto. Con una mueca dejo el vaso de vidrio sobre la mesa de la cocina, situó el paquete de galletas bajo su axila y retomó entre sus manos el recipiente, ocupando la izquierda con otro repleto de agua.

Caminó a paso calmado hacia la sala, formando un sonido sordo con sus pies descalzos al chocar contra la madera. Al pasar el umbral de la puerta que conectaba la cocina al salón se dio cuenta que tenía calor. La diferencia de temperatura que embargaba ambos lugares era significativa.

Dejó ambos vasos sobre la mesilla de vidrio y se tumbó en el acolchado mueble; recogiendo sus piernas. Tomó la cola situada en su muñeca y la ajustó a su cabello estirándose hasta alcanzar las galletas.

Abrió el paquete y sacó la primera. Le dio un par de vueltas logrando separar a la perfección ambas caras. Lamió levemente la parte con crema y antes de poder hacer algo la voz ronca del mayor atrajo su atención.

—No te aproveches.

La _oreo_ desapareció de sus manos y terminó tras la boca de su compañero, Deidara frunció el ceño.

—Idiota, hn.

Sin más mojó la parte sin crema en el vaso de agua para luego llevarla a su boca.

—No sé cómo la disfrutas con crema —se quejó.

—No sé cómo tú no lo haces.

El rubio se estiró empujando al otro, quien gruño al ver su libro en el suelo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del menor quien lo deslumbró con una sonrisa cargada de hipocresía.

El teléfono sonó llamando la atención de ambos, el pelinegro se apresuró a contestar. Deidara frunció el ceño y logró adelantársele colocando el teléfono en altavoz

—¿_Itachi_? _Es Sasori_ —Deidara dejo de forcejear de forma juguetona entre risas victoriosas con el pelinegro quien se apresuró a tomar el teléfono—, _quería decirte que no podré salir contigo el viernes, estaré en el país por una semana así que dejémoslo para otro día_ ¿_Vale_?

La llamada se cortó. Deidara se mantuvo impasible mirando hacia las galletas.

Ambos eran amigos desde siempre, compartiendo galletas y comentarios por las tardes. Películas prestadas y unos cuantos pantalones robados, pero entre tantas cosas que tenían en común jamás llegaron a sentir lo mismo el uno por el otro, porque Deidara amaba a Itachi y éste último no.

Así de simple.

Desde que tenía una buena memoria el moreno siempre había estado enamorado de Sasori, él sólo vino como parte del paquete para acercarse al pelirrojo. Jamás significó ni más ni menos que una amistad bonita que nació de buscar la aceptación de la persona que Itachi quería, apreciaba, amaba.

El rubio deseaba varias cosas en la vida: tener otro departamento donde pudiera abrir la cerradura sin pasar media hora fallando la entrada de la llave a causa de la falta de luz, todos los libros de su autora favorita y que Itachi le correspondiera.

Y lamentablemente —a su mente— todas aquellas opciones le parecían imposibles.

La contestadora sonó anunciando que el moreno había borrado el mensaje.

—Itachi —se volvió lentamente, decidido— escucha, tengo algo planeado, ¿confiarás en mí, un?

* * *

Quiso saber cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, cuántas horas había pasado desde que vendó sus ojos y le suplicó que lo dejara hacer aquello.

Mordió su labio inferior bajando su mirada de nuevo, sintiendo una suave molestia en su nariz debido a sus cabellos, que se escabulleron por sus hombros hasta taparle el rostro. Fue consciente que estaba aguantando la respiración y al tomar el aire que le faltaba la fuerza de sus piernas le falló, cayendo en la ingle de Itachi. Gimió adolorido, pero también extasiado, jamás imaginó que el pene de él fuera tan cálido.

—¿Estás bien? —musitó.

Deidara se adelantó antes que la mano del pelinegro retirara la toalla que cubría sus ojos. Le tomó la mano alejándola y la llevó hasta su abdomen, deseando que lo acariciara.

—Sí, hn. Qué me crees, ¿una mamita…? —tartamudeó.

Tal como lo deseó, Itachi lo acarició, a la vez que soltaba un suspiro ronco y profundo que le erizó la piel. Quería hablarle, pero temía que su voz se quebrara, desechó la idea profiriendo un jadeo. Tomó aire inclinándose, dejando que el falo enfundado en el condón del Uchiha se deslizara fuera de él, para luego regresar a su antigua posición, introduciéndolo de golpe. Gimió al sentir el dolor, como si lo estuviera desgarrando.

—No te adelantes… —suspiró.

El rubio sonrió al escuchar su voz entrecortada debido al placer. Él quería eso, que Itachi se sintiera bien.

—¿Qué sientes, hn?

—Siento que me aprietas. Estás tan caliente, tan estrecho…

Deidara gimió repitiendo el movimiento, sus palabras lo excitaban más. Guió su mano hasta su miembro, comenzando a auto-masturbarse.

—¿No quieres retirar el condón, hn…?

—¿Tú lo quieres…?

No respondió, simplemente se levantó, sintiéndose exageradamente aliviado y a la vez vacío al no tenerlo dentro, pero ignoró sus pensamientos, recogió sus cabellos con la mano y los dejó de un lado de su rostro inclinándose hasta retirar el condón que presionaba el pene del moreno.

—Yo lo haré, espera…

Pero no deseaba que lo detuviese. Retiró con cuidado la goma, desplegando su cálido aliento por la zona. Itachi dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un jadeo ronco, Deidara se maravilló ante esto y sin poder detenerse llevó su lengua hasta la punta del pelinegro, sintiendo el líquido salado que desprendía.

Tragó en seco para luego lamerlo en su totalidad, de arriba hacia abajo, humedeciéndolo con su propia saliva. Podía sentir el calor que desprendía desplegarse sin problemas por su garganta y su mano, que reposaba en la base. Era consciente de los constantes latidos que lo hacían vibrar.

Sintió que el pene del Uchiha ya estaba lo bastante húmedo, así que no perdió tiempo y cubrió su punta con la boca, comenzando a chuparlo con sumo cuidado mientras su mano se resbalaba sin problema alguno por la longitud.

Sintió la cálida mano del moreno deslizarse por su nuca, incitándolo a que lo introdujera más y así lo hizo. Respiró profundamente por la nariz, sintiendo como un sentimiento cálido y excitante recorría su pecho. Deseaba a Itachi, como nunca había deseado a alguien y ahora lo tenía en su boca.

Presionó con firmeza el tronco entre sus labios.

—Hn… Dios, Saso-ri.

Aquello inevitablemente lo devastó, más no se detuvo. Continuó con más ahínco pues él se estaba causando ése dolor. Él le había pedido que lo dejara hacer aquello, él había pedido con exactitud que se imaginara que era el pelirrojo. Por un instante se permitió desear abandonar al pelinegro y huir lejos de esos sentimientos ridículos que lo convertían en un masoquista insensato, desesperado por una caricia de aquél hombre que se retorcía bajo sus brazos.

Comenzó a mover su boca de arriba hacia abajo con furia, veloz, ardiente. Deseando dominar al hombre que por años había amado. Y se detuvo tan abruptamente como el semen se dispersó por su boca, mientras saboreaba la esenia de Itachi se lamentó haber pensado que deseaba no haberlo conocido.

De todas las cosas en su vida jamás se arrepentiría de amarlo.

Aún cuando ésa no era la forma en que deseaba pertenecerle era su oportunidad y no quería recordar el dolor que lo atormentaba en esos momentos cuando rememorara las caricias y besos que Itachi ciegamente le otorgaba, porque no era eso lo que deseaba en sus recuerdos.

Su cuerpo dio un giro al caer boca arriba sobre las mantas bañadas en el masculino aroma del Uchiha, mas cualquier sorpresa se borró al acunar el cuerpo de Itachi entre sus piernas, se concentró en ése sentimiento tan placentero y envolvió los cabellos del mayor con sus manos; sintiendo con extremo placer su suavidad.

Los besos ardientes y necesitados no se hicieron esperar. Sus lenguas se batieron con goce entre ellas mientras el Uchiha daba falsas estocadas rozando el miembro del rubio quien trataba de callar sus gemidos.

No deseaba que Itachi escuchara su voz, debía hacerlo sentir en los brazos del pelirrojo.

El calor embriagaba al rubio quien se estremecía necesitado. Su corazón se aceleraba más ante cada caricia dada a sus piernas, mientras la lengua del mayor recorría su pecho.

Itachi amaba esa forma tan sensual, la suavidad de ésa piel, el aroma que lo embargaba, todo el cuerpo bajo el suyo era atormentadoramente delicioso.

Sus besos terminaron en el vientre de Deidara, quien gimió necesitado al sentir la lengua de Itachi recorrer su punta con suavidad.

Itachi llevó su mano derecha dispuesto a deshacerse del pañuelo, pero Deidara se reincorporó con prisa tomando la mano del pelinegro.

—No lo hagas, hn.

—…De-

El aludido besó los parpados del mayor, colocándose a ahorcajadas en su regazo, comenzando a mover sus caderas para luego besarlo. Las manos del pelinegro se posicionaron con propiedad sobre sus nalgas, apretándolo e incitándolo a que aumentara el tortuoso movimiento. El choque de ambas bocas se escuchaba junto al rechinar de la cama como único sonido.

Deidara se separó para tomar entre sus manos los dedos de Itachi, comenzando a saborearlos dejando al pelinegro expectante. Sin querer esperar más llevó los dedos hasta su entrada, introduciéndolos lentamente. Aquella sensación excitó aún más al Uchiha quien comenzó a moverse en ése cálido ardo de músculos besando y lamiendo lo que pudiera estar a su alcance del menor.

El movimiento se aceleró, causando espasmos en el cuerpo del menor quien se retorcía intentando callar sus gemidos.

—No los calles —demandó. Deidara se estremeció correspondiendo al beso que Itachi le rogaba silenciosamente, permitiéndose gemir dentro de ésa cálida cavidad.

De repente cambiaron posiciones. Itachi deslizó fuera sus dedos sin necesitar ver y tomó su miembro introduciéndolo muy lentamente en el rubio. Suspiró, ajeno del profundo dolor que agobiaba al rubio. Cuando se inclinó para prepararse a embestirlo sintió el codo de su amigo, continuó el camino hasta encontrarse que Deidara tapaba su boca de forma firme.

—¿Qué sucede, De—?

Una vez más intentó quitarse las vendas pero Deidara le detuvo. Envolvió la cintura del mayor con ambas piernas mientras Itachi apoyaba sus codos al lado de su cabeza, Itachi inspiró profundo ante la punzada de placer que envolvió la punta de su pene al salir y entrar.

El dolor permanecía impasible estancado en sus caderas pero moría de placer al mismo tiempo. Sus lenguas se encontraron y lamieron, succionándose con desespero mientras Itachi movía sus caderas consciente del calor que emanaba el miembro del menor entre el vientre de ambos.

Las manos temblorosas del menor se aferraban a sus brazos hasta que la derecha jaló los cabellos del Uchiha quien se encontraba entretenido marcando aquella piel nacarada justo en su cuello bajo la oreja. Al sentir el leve escozor alzó el rostro y besó los labios del rubio con pasión y deseo.

Apoyó sus manos para alzar su pecho y aumentó la profundidad de las estocadas saliendo más de éste para entrar en un fuerte empujón.

Deidara tembló incapaz de contener sus gritos llenos de placer.

El calor aumentaba entre ambos cuerpos, sudaban gemían y jadeaban bajo un vaivén angustioso buscando llegar al final con desesperación.

Deidara clavó sus uñas en la espalda del otro al sentirlo volver a dejar todo su peso sobre él y aumentar el ritmo dándole de lleno en la próstata. Abrió sus labios para poder tomar el aire que no alcanzaba a llegarle respirando por la nariz y cuando quiso gritar por el placer descontrolado que se abría paso como su orgasmo Itachi se detuvo.

—¡Ahh!, ¡Itachi, hnm!

Deidara lo mordió enloquecido por el placer y enojado por haberse detenido. Sus ojos se humedecieron ante las sensaciones tan deliciosas y enfermizas mientras el moreno seguían besándolo enredando su lengua con anhelo y morbosidad. El mayor recogió sus piernas arrodillándose entre las piernas del rubio.

Itachi bajó sus brazos hasta posar sus manos en los muslos bajos del menor y lo jaló más hacia sí. Deidara apoyó sus manos en los muslos de Itachi sintiendo una puntada de dolor recorrerle la espina dorsal. Tomó aire cuando el Uchiha volvió a embestirlo e intentó concentrarse en el placer.

Él volvió a tomarlo de las caderas y lo alzó levemente para volver a meterse lo más posible en su interior.

—Ah —gimió complacido pues el dolor se había disipado—, mmh.

Itachi tomó su pierna derecha y la apoyó en su hombro comenzando a embestirlo con fuerza. Deidara suspiró tratando de calmar sus gemidos mientras apretaba las sábanas con fuerza entre sus puños.

—¿Te gusta así? —preguntó el Uchiha llevando dos de sus dedos a la boca del rubio.

—Sí. Dios ¡no pares, Itachi, sigue, así! —gimió mientras comenzaba a lamer aquellos dedos.

El mayor sonrió de forma imperceptible mientras daba estocadas profundas y rápidas sintiendo con sumo placer cómo sus testículos golpeaban aquellos glúteos tan deliciosos.

Deidara mordió su labio inferior cuando los dedos de Itachi salieron de su boca, el mayor volvió a inclinarse hacia él arremetiendo con más fuerza. El vaivén era salvaje y bruto formando un ruido estruendoso debido a los choques de piel y el rechinar de la cama. Arqueó su espalda cerrando sus ojos con fuerza mientras llevaba su mano derecha hasta su miembro apretándolo y jalando la piel de arriba hacia abajo sintiéndose incapaz de continuar. Gritó el nombre del mayor mientras el semen bañaba su pecho y parte de su rostro combinándose con el sudor.

¡Dios!, aquél había sido el orgasmo más grandioso que jamás en su vida había tenido. Apretó su recto encogiéndose aún embelesado por el fuerte placer que lo había embargado y ante ése movimiento Itachi jadeó deseando que repitiera el movimiento y sin ser consciente Deidara lo hizo.

Pronto le acompañó en el final al rubio dejando caer todo su peso sobre éste mientras llenaba su interior de semen. Deidara no esperó siquiera a calmar su acelerado corazón y salió de la habitación a paso acelerado vistiéndose por el camino.

Itachi retiró el pañuelo de sus ojos sorprendido de escuchar la puerta, más no pudo moverse. Apoyó ambas palmas en sus ojos y gruñó por lo bajo.

—¿Qué hice?

* * *

El timbre sonó una y otra vez más no pensaba moverse. Estaba demasiado cómodo de ésa manera.

El tintineo cambió estruendosamente a unos golpes continuos sobre la puerta de madera.

Gruñó pues el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a aparecer. Se levantó apagando la televisión dispuesto a ir hasta su habitación y acostarse hasta que escuchó una voz conocida. Sus ojos se abrieron, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba. Caminó con rapidez para abrirle antes de que comenzara una pelea pues ya sabía con quién estaba discutiendo.

—¡Controla a tú rubia destartalada, Uchiha! —gritó Hidan.

—¡A quién le dices rubia, monja estúpida! —Itachi se adelantó a jalarlo del sweater puerta adentro y cerró antes que Hidan se acercara—. ¡Hnm, estúpido religioso de mier—¡

—¿Deidara? —le interrumpió.

El aludido se volvió cargando la leche entre sus brazos junto a un paquete de galletas.

—Cállate —le regañó—, me estás causando un dolor de cabeza no normal.

El rubio gruñó sonrojándose por la felicidad. Su cuerpo se estremeció y controló sus desesperantes ganas por brincar como un niño tonto. Itachi no estaba enojado con él y eso era una noticia grandiosa.

—¿Qué harás hoy? —le preguntó dirigiéndose hasta la cocina.

—Nada —se recargó en el marco observándolo moverse—, ¿Por qué?

—Es que —hizo una pausa frunciendo los labios—… Tobi me invitó a salir —Itachi alzó la ceja derecha—. Y acepté, hn.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño.

—¡Acepte, hn! —gruñó—. El punto es que acepte porque va Sasori y decidí invitarte, hn.

El rostro del rubio se iluminó dejando a Itachi estupefacto. ¿Hasta qué grado le quería Deidara?, no entendía a la perfección el por qué pero agradecía infinitamente que hiciera aquello por él. Tras comer las galletas que a cada uno le tocaba como un rito inalterable entre los dos, Deidara se metió a bañar. El mayor se sorprendió al verlo salir con una camiseta propia que sin duda le quedaba demasiado grande.

—¿No trajiste ropa? —preguntó mientras lo veía buscar algún pantalón.

—Ve a bañarte y cállate _Uchimbécil_(1).

Itachi no replicó e ignoró el innovador insulto que su mejor amigo había ideado. Al salir se encontró a Deidara con una camisa blanca que jamás usaba más unos pantalones que no le acomodaban a la perfección. El rubio soltó su cabello por completo mirándose en el espejo y tras una mueca que denotaba inconformidad se volteó hasta encontrarse con su amigo.

—Qué raro —murmuró con sarcasmo al verlo vestido de negro—. ¿Tienes dinero? Iremos al cine y no traje efectivo, hn.

—Sólo baja las escaleras.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado. _Ah_, qué fácil era engañarlo.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

_Datos_:  
En éste fic las edades son distintas a las reales, se acomodan de ésta forma: Sasori: 15. Deidara: 17. Itachi: 19. Tobi: 19.

1→Uchimbécil: Palabra originaria de **dei_angel**. No pude evitar usarla, es demasiado. Fic en el cual aparece: "_La última misión...el principio del amor_..." -AmorYaoi-


	2. Finalmente｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto.  
**!**advertencias: UniversoAlterno«Ooc«Slash(chico/chico)«Lemon.«PWP?  
**!**reto: _Un mes con ItaDei_. Día correspondido: 04/4.

* * *

**Coffe**►  
—_Autor: ddeıS_—

* * *

Capítulo II: _F_inalmente.

* * *

Aferró su mano con fuerza al asiento. Se sentía incómodo y estúpido. Observó con asco cómo Sasori le lanzaba una palomita en la cara al mayor quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido como si fuera un niño inmaduro.

Soltó un bufido enfurruñándose en su asiento fijando la vista en la pantalla.

—¿Está bien, _senpai_?

—No te importa, hn —bufó molesto.

El moreno sonrió de medio lado divertido y apoyó ambas manos a cada lado del rostro sonrosado que le miraba con sorpresa. Itachi se volteó al escuchar que el rubio había guardado silencio y la imagen que se encontró le molestó de sobre-manera. No pudo detener su mano cuando Tobi se acercaba a los labios del rubio quien permanecía estático, se levantó tomando la muñeca de éste con extrema fuerza y tras alejarlo miró a Deidara indicándole que le siguiera.

—Por favor, Tobi. Ten más modales —gruñó molesto—, lo siento Sasori. Pero me largo de aquí.

—¿Qu—?

Deidara sintió su muñeca siendo arrastrada por el mayor sin poder despedirse de ambos. No entendía por qué Itachi hacía aquello si era su oportunidad con Sasori.

Itachi abrió la puerta del asiento trasero lanzándolo allí para después meterse entre sus piernas atrapando sus muñecas con fuerza extrema. Deidara se sonrojó ante la posición y recordó sin poder evitarlo el cuerpo de Itachi inmaculado en deliciosa perfección embistiéndolo con desesperación.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, Uchimbécil, hn?, ¡Arruinaste tu cita con Sasori!

—No era una cita —murmuró—. No me agradó que intentara besarte.

Deidara dejó escapar una sonrisa de medio lado junto a una carcajada corta.

—¡Por favor!, entonces jamás estés cerca —en cuanto dijo aquello se arrepintió. Itachi entrecerró sus ojos.

—¿Qué hace?

—Nada en especial —susurró—, Itachi suéltame.

—No hasta que me lo digas.

Deidara se desquició nervioso por el contacto. Pateó gritando groserías mientras se removía desesperado por sacárselo de encima.

—¡Mierdas, Uchiha, mierdas!, me toca el _culo _y me acorrala en los baños y tonterías como ésas —exclamó.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

—¡Porque no eres ni mi mamá, ni mi hermano ni mi novio! —lo miró incrédulo.

—Pero tú eres mío.

Aquello no se lo había esperado, ni Deidara ni Itachi. Pero el rubio no quiso perder tiempo y se alzó alcanzando sus labios con desesperación, sus manos rodearon el cuello del mayor mientras éste correspondía deslizando su mano bajo la camisa blanca que llevaba. Suspiró ante el contacto apretándose lo más posible contra Itachi, lamiendo y besando sus labios con anhelo.

Itachi lamió su cuello para luego comenzar a dejarle chupetones que demostraran que tenía dueño.

—Ita-chi —suspiró mientras se arqueaba buscando más contacto—… Te quiero… Mmh. Te quiero, hn.

Aguantó la respiración deteniendo cualquier movimiento. Deidara continuó besando su cuello ajeno a la estupefacción que había sufrido su amigo y cuando buscó sus labios se encontró con esos ojos negros que le hacían estremecer. De inmediato fue consciente de sus palabras

Abrió sus ojos con asombro incapaz de hablar.

Un par de golpes en el vidrio ahumado los alertó y regresando a una posición normal abrió la puerta. El Uchiha observó sorprendido a Sasori quien lo miraba algo molesto.

—Itachi —habló finalmente—, no me van a poder buscar y me he quedado sin dinero. ¿Podrías llevarme a casa?

—Claro —murmuró saliendo del auto.

Mientras el pelirrojo subía al asiento del copiloto se dio cuenta que el rubio ya no estaba. Soltó un bufido sin variar su expresión y tras rodear el auto se emprendió el camino.

—¿Tú y Deidara son pareja? —habló Sasori bajando el volumen de la radio.

—No —respondió sin mirarle—, ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tienes su CD favorito puesto —señaló el reproductor—, además te pusiste muy celoso cuando Tobi intentó besarlo. Él te gusta ¿verdad? —Itachi permaneció en silencio meditando si debía decirle sus sentimientos—. Tú siempre le gustaste —sonrió—, pero según Deidara tú gustas de otra persona.

—Hm.

* * *

Miró el reloj a su lado y soltó un gruñido retirando las sábanas de un golpe.

—Mierda —murmuró al golpear el brazo de Tobi—, tch.

Salió de la cama con sólo una camisa que llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. Rebuscó por el suelo hasta dar con un short y se lo colocó apresuradamente impaciente por insultar a la persona que tocaba su timbre con tanta insistencia a las dos de la madrugada.

Bajó las escaleras saltando cada tres escalones hasta llegar al suelo y dar tres pasos abriendo con furia.

—¡Itachi! —chilló al verlo completamente empapado ahogando sus insultos—, ¡Pasa, hn!

Corrió hasta la cocina para encender la calefacción. Itachi se apoyó en el marco de la puerta cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Te preparo la ducha?

—Prefiero la tina de tú habitación —murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

—Ah —el rubio se removió inquieto bajo la mirada de Itachi—… no me mires con esos ojos malditos, hn.

Se movió para abandonar el lugar pero Itachi sostuvo su brazo.

—¿Me prepararas la tina? —frunció el ceño.

—No —le retó con la mirada— usarás el baño de abajo y punto.

—¿_Senpai_?

Deidara se sonrojó volteando su rostro para alejarlo de los ojos de Itachi el cual caminó hasta encontrarse con Tobi quien llevaba únicamente unos pantalones, rascándose la cabeza mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Hace calor, _senpai_ —abrió sus ojos al encontrarse con Itachi—, ¿Itachi-_san_?, qué sorpresa —sonrió.

—Sin duda —respondió mirando al rubio quien permanecía escondido en la cocina.

—Bueno —subió un pie ladeando su rostro mientras retaba al mayor con la mirada—. Deidara-_senpai_ te espero en la habitación.

Tras desaparecer en las sombras de la oscuridad Itachi se movió irradiando más furia que nunca. Deidara permanecía agachado simulando buscar algo en una de las gavetas hasta que Itachi le tomó la muñeca aventándolo contra la pared. Gruñó ante el golpe hasta que sintió cómo el cuerpo de Itachi lo inmovilizaba por completo.

—¿Dormiste con él?

—¿Y qué si así fue? —gruñó.

—Yo te gusto, ¿Verdad? —el aire se congeló en el pecho del rubio siendo consciente que de verdad hacía demasiado calor. Forcejeó por no pudo más que ganar una respiración acelerada—. Responde.

—Aléjate, hn.

—Aléjame —le retó—, ¿no? —sonrió de medio lado—. Si yo te gusto por qué te acostaste con Tobi. Te dije que eras mío.

—¡Tú eres posesivo con todas tus porquerías! Yo no soy otra más, Uchimbécil. Y aléjate tú de una buena vez que no me dejas respirar —gruñó.

—Te gusto. ¿Desde cuándo?

—No seas ridículo —gruñó.

—¿Ridículo?, ¿Por qué ridículo?

—Ya lo sabes —desvió el rostro incapaz de decirle aquellas palabras.

—No, no lo sé. Explícame.

—No me tientes Uchiha.

La mirada de ambos se encontró sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Formaron una batalla silenciosa que Itachi terminó ganando al aumentar la presión en las muñecas del rubio.

—Sigo esperando.

—Déjame en paz —Itachi observó sus labios y al notar esto el ojiazul desvió su rostro.

—¿Deseas que te bese?

—...No —suspiró mientras el mayor se inclinaba más.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió al notar el sonrojo de su amigo.

—Piérdete. Deja de mirarme con esos malditos ojos tan presumidos —espetó con enojo.

—Vamos a mi departamento —susurró mientras besaba el cuello del menor.

—No. Itachi —gimió mientras sentía al moreno alzarlo del suelo. Por instinto enredó sus piernas a la cintura del otro y sus brazos en el cuello.

—No puedes venir aquí como si nada y esperar a que reaccione a todas tus caricias —jadeó.

—Pero lo haces —respondió.

Deidara podía sentir los celos de Itachi salir como un golpe desesperado por cada poro de su piel. No lo entendía y tampoco podría hacerlo si el mayor seguía tocándolo mientras besaba su cuello.

El moreno caminó sin problema algún callando las quejas del rubio con su boca hasta la puerta. Lo apoyó allí comenzando a mover sus caderas en falsas embestidas que rozaban su miembro semi-erecto con el otro quien trataba desesperadamente de alejarlo aún cuando sus piernas lo aferraran con fuerza.

—No me hagas metértela aquí —gruñó ronco debido al placer.

Deidara se sonrojó incapaz de negarse ante él. Señaló el baño mientras comenzaba a morder el cuello del mayor enojado consigo mismo y con él. No lo entendía, ¿por qué hacía aquello?, se estaba hundiendo más y más. Conocía a Itachi, sabía que actuaba por simple instinto. Él era posesivo y estaba haciendo todo aquello por Tobi.

Sólo hacía falta que Sasori apareciera para que él quedara guardado en el estante hasta próximo aviso.

Entraron al baño a tientas, el rubio se adelantó y prendió la luz mientras se quitaba la camisa deseando el contacto de Itachi una vez más.

Entre besos y caricias desesperadas ambos terminaron bajo el agua caliente completamente desnudos.

Itachi le sostuvo la frente para que reposara su rostro en el hombro mientras lo embestía sin ser demasiado brusco. El dolor junto al placer era latente en cada músculo del rubio. Le encantaba ver ése cuerpo reaccionando a él, su rostro de sumisión y placer descontrolado, cada detalle que se había perdido la primera vez se estaba grabando en sus recuerdos y estaba seguro que no podría olvidarlo jamás. No había un solo centímetro de su cuerpo que él no hubiera tocado, y que no fuera a tocar una y otra vez.

No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ante ésta posesión que había desarrollado, quizá no llegaba a ser un sentimiento mayor que el que profesaba hacia Sasori pero sin duda era más especial. Estar dentro de Deidara le recordaba antaño, era como sentirse en casa, como si ésa piel caliente que se ajustaba a la perfección a la suya, succionándolo y produciéndole sensaciones inimaginables fuera su hogar.

Deslizó su lengua con lentitud por la mejilla del rubio lamiendo con sumo cuidado las lágrimas que dejaba escapar.

—Ven conmigo —le susurró. Deidara apretó sus puños.

—Sí —jadeó, intentando besarlo de nuevo—. Sí, Itachi…

* * *

No estaba listo para esto, para la penetración, sí; para la posesión, tal vez; pero no para esto: para despertarse en su cama. Dios, no se entendía, sabía a la perfección que Itachi no le quería y aún así se dejaba arrastrar cada vez que lo buscaba.

Suspiró incapaz de alejarse de él. Realmente le gustaba aquello: despertar siendo abrazado por el mayor era lo más grandioso que jamás le había ocurrido. No le molestaba en lo absoluto que aquello se repitiera. Itachi se movió abrazándolo con más fuerza logrando sacar un sonrojo del menor.

—Itachi, hn —murmuró moviéndose para quitar los brazos del mayor—. Hace calor.

—Cállate, Deidara, duérmete.

El rubio frunció el ceño volteándose. Tapó su boca temeroso de que el otro pudiera oler su mal aliento encontrándose con los ojos cerrados de éste.

—¡Me dormiría si dejaras de abrazarme tanto, hn! —Itachi abrió uno de sus ojos y sonrió de medio lado—. ¿De qué te ríes, bastardo?

—¿Por qué te tapas la boca?

—…No me he cepillado los dientes.

—No seas tonto —respondió, serio.

—¿Qué sucedió con Sasori anoche? —murmuró escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Itachi.

—Dei, no hagas eso. Me haces cosquillas —El rubio bajó su cabeza apoyándose contra su pecho—. Hnm —gruñó—, le dije mis sentimientos y me rechazó.

Deidara se estremeció. Ésa había sido la razón por la cual lo había ido a buscar. La traición se abrió paso en su pecho lastimando su corazón ante cada paso que daba, quiso correr y huir de ése calor tan agobiante pero tampoco deseaba mostrarse dolido. Se mantuvo quieto sin responder, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

—¿Quieres comer? —habló por fin el mayor.

—Yo haré el desayuno —respondió alzándose de la cama.

—¿Seguro?

Itachi admiró la silueta del rubio mientras se vestía, jamás había reparado en la excéntrica belleza que tenía Deidara. Recordó con un calorcillo agradable que él había acariciado su cuerpo una y otra vez. Deidara se volteó murmurándole un '_ve y báñate_', a lo cual atendió con gusto.

El agua le sentó de maravilla y tras colocarse unos pantalones salió para avisarle que podía bañarse, más no había nadie.

—Mierda —bisbisó buscando su móvil.

* * *

Regresaría, siempre lo hacía y ahora más que nunca debía regresar a entregarle el auto. Aumentó el volumen cantando algunas partes de la letra hasta que escuchó repicar su celular. Gruñó mientras tomaba el teléfono y lo pegaba a su oído.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

—¿Qué, hn?

—Bájale volumen a la radio.

—¿Que qué?

—Deidara —gruñó—, deja lo idiota y no me hagas salirme de mis casillas.

—¡Ya oí, ya oí! —bajó el volumen cambiando de oreja el teléfono—. Amargado, hn.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

—No quise hacer el desayuno, además, necesitas espacio para superar lo de Sasori, ¿no?

El mayor suspiró mientras el rubio se movía impaciente buscando un cigarrillo. Bajó la ventanilla después de prenderlo esperando a que el mayor hablara. Tras la tercera calada se cansó.

—¡Maldición, habla de una buena vez!

—No me molestó que Sasori me rechazara. Porque en sí no le dije "me gustas" —habló con parsimonia—, de hecho le dije algo así como: "_Me gustaría decirte que me gustas pero no me salen las palabras. Pero si cierro los ojos y veo el rostro de Dei, sin duda siento que esos sentimientos afloran por sí solos_" o algo así.

Deidara abrió sus ojos dejando caer el cigarrillo.

—¿Qué? —tartamudeó.

—No lo repetiré —el rubio permaneció en silencio haciéndolo estremecer. Sin duda Deidara lo dejaba sin armas—, ¿Dónde estás?

—En el estacionamiento —respondió por inercia.

Itachi sonrió de medio lado llevando algunos mechones rebeldes hasta su lugar. Caminó sin prestar atención a su desnudez —llevando únicamente los pantalones— y bajó por el ascensor apareciendo en sólo segundos junto a la puerta de su auto.

—¿Te vas a hacer de rogar? —habló mientras abría la puerta.

Deidara abrió sus labios incapaz de hablar.

—¿Me deseas? —susurró.

—¿Aún lo dudas?

Mordió su labio inferior.

—No me gustas, hn.

—¿De verdad? —él no pudo volver a responder—. De ser así sólo aléjame. O ¿buscas que te viole, Deidara?

—¡Tch, cállate imbécil! —gruñó sonrojándose.

—Ya te dije que no quiero nada con Sasori.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con desesperación.

—Porque ya no tengo razones para no hacerlo. Tú significas todo —respondió con simpleza.

—Sí, entonces no.

Itachi alzó su ceja sin comprender. Deidara lo miró de reojo.

—Tobi me pidió que saliéramos, pero ahora le diré que no, hn. ¡Pero ni se te ocurra joderme Uchimbécil, porqu—!

—Me darás un dolor de cabeza. Cállate.

Murmuró contra los labios del rubio.

—Itachi… —suspiró entre los brazos del aludido.

—¿Hm? —besó la clavícula del rubio sin mirarlo, aferrándose a su cintura.

—No me dejes. Mírame, por favor…

_Esos ojos, sólo esos ojos para mí.

* * *

_

_Fin

* * *

_

_Comentario_:  
Muero por cambiar éste nombre.


End file.
